legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fight Fire With Fire
Fight Fire With Fire is an Odyssey Event and the thirteenth in the series. It began on June 9, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST) and is scheduled to end on June 14, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). Raid style bosses appear in place of standard quest bosses, with their total health based on a player's recommended front line. The total health of each boss increases as players advance through the event quests. As the health of bosses increases, so does the total event items dropped. Additionally, defeating bosses gives a four minute window to collect double the event items. __TOC__ Story Without warning, the dormant Mt. Vakk erupted! Lava flowed down the mountainside, burning the forest and driving the people from their homes. "But why after so long would Mt. Vakk blow up like this?" Yvette was dubious. People said that Gharmund Castle's proud master dragon controlled the volcano with his legendary sword, the Firedrake. It was that power that kept the mountain safe for so long. "Looks like we has no choice but to brave the heat and the soot," lamented Yvette. The Heroes plunged into the dark caverns of Mt. Vakk, searching for clues at its center. Before their very eyes stood the famous Gharmund castle, perilously perched above the waves of magma! "How did the castle get here?! What happened to the Firedrake?" Chasing after Yvette, the Heroes made for the fiery stronghold. They had to find the master and quell the flames before it was too late!" Epilogue "So the flame dragon sacrificed his life to carry out his sworn mission..." Before he passed away, he had sealed fragments of the Firedrake within his scales and scattered them around the castle. When the scales were gathered and brought together, the seal was broken and the precious sword appeared before their eyes, awash in flame. The Heroes felt a sense of respect for the honorable flame dragon well up within them. "But I was starting to get pretty hot under the collar near the end there. If we didn't have help, there's no way we would've succeeded." The Heroes fought numerous formidable enemies in their quest to gather the Fire Scales. Even after they finally defeated Samuel for good, the arrogant Erwin appeared when they went even deeper within the castle. Yet even in the face of his overwhelming might, the flame dragon's offspring, the lava dragon, showed no fear and crushed the evil arbitrator. "I'm sure that the Gharmund and the Firedrake will be just fine in the care of such a brave heir. I'll bet the flame dragon is proud of his son." Yvette and the Heroes took a moment to watch as the castle submerged beneath the lava, back to its rightful place. "Now that's over with, look at me! I'm a mess! Even my wings are covered in soot! We better get somewhere where I can wash this off, pronto!" At Yvette's command, the Heroes headed for the cave mouth. With the image of the gallant lava dragon burned into their minds, they swore to become even stronger in their journey. Chapters/quests *This boss will continually appear every 25 levels, starting from 100 Individual rewards Android final rankings iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rankings iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Category:Odyssey Events Category:Events Category:Fight Fire with Fire